The Trials of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Two years after the Winter War Ichigo is abducted by Grimmjow and turned into a Vasto Lorde Arrancar but he retains his human mind and memories. A disastrous mission leads to Rukia being trapped in Hueco Mundo with the Hollowfied Ichigo, Can she save him or will she be forced to purify him. Rated T. Ichiruki. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Powerless

_Just writing an idea I had from reading another fan-fiction though that one focused on a relationship between Yoruichi and Ichigo, while this one is a Ichiruki, as all my stories about Bleach are, Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't Mine

**Chapter 1: Powerless**

Ichigo stood in the forest clearing and watched the lake nearby with a frown on his face, Two years ago he defeated Aizen but at the cost of losing all his powers, now he prepares to become a student at college, unbeknownst to him he's being observed by two beings, one is Rukia Kuchiki a Shinigami and friend of Ichigo's who is worried about him, as she watches him muddle through his life without powers. Before she can start crying, Rukia now the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division opens a senkaimon and heads back to the Soul Society, unknowingly leaving Ichigo in the hands of an enemy he can't fight anymore. The other being watching Ichigo is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the former 6th Espada and Ichigo's rival from when he was a Substitute Shinigami helping the Soul Society against Aizen. Grimmjow was a bit disgusted at the current state of Ichigo, as he couldn't fight against a weak human, So instead as he watched he came up with an Idea and before he could change his mind he fired a Cero.

Ichigo didn't know what hit him, one minute he was fine and the next he was choking on the ground with a headless body next to him, this state felt familiar though and when he looked down he saw that the chain of fate was on his chest and it was broken, before he could react he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again, "So, it's true you don't have powers anymore, well I can fix that" Grimmjow cried as he grabbed Ichigo and opens a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, Then without a hesitation he jumps in carrying Ichigo's soul with him.

_Soul Society, Research and Development Department, Living World Monitoring Station._

A single researcher raised the cry, and then within seconds the news spread throughout the Seireitei, A Espada class Arrancar had appeared in the world of the living for less than a minute before vanishing again. It was shrugged off as a computer error and the only sign of Ichigo's abduction was forgotten by the Research and Development Department.

_Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow's Palace, Los Noches._

Grimmjow took Ichigo to his palace in Los Noches which had miraculously survived without any damage, he then explained something to Ichigo, "I brought you here in an attempt to re-awaken your powers, so we can have that rematch you promised me, unfortunately this chain gets in the way, so I'll remove it" Before Ichigo can react Grimmjow destroys his chain of fate in front of his eyes, and he falls into his inner world once more.

_Ichigo's Inner World._

Ichigo awoke on the side of the skyscrapers that he hadn't seen for two years, before he could do anything his arm was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet by... Hichigo, **"Hello King, long time no see!"** Ichigo realized that Hichigo looked weak as if he could barely stand.

**"That's right King, I'm dying because you are becoming a hollow, but your cheating you see, as you'll be created as a Vasto lorde class hollow, but you'll retain two things, 1. your mind will stay yours, as will your soul. and 2. You won't have to eat souls or hollows to survive."** Ichigo was stunned by this revelation but before he could say anything Hichigo started dissolving and the particles were flowing towards him.

**"Good bye, King. You've finally out grown me, I hope you enjoy your new life, As a hollow"** Were Hichigo's last words before he dissolved completely. Ichigo suddenly felt himself being thrown clear of his Inner World.

_Los Noches, Outside Grimmjow's Palace._

Grimmjow had taken Ichigo outside his palace so it wouldn't suffer any damage when he transformed, he sat there watching Ichigo for two minutes before Ichigo's Soul exploded and completely disappeared, and so far away Grimmjow couldn't sense it, Ichigo reformed.

_Hueco Mundo._

Ichigo now stood in the form in which he had defeated Ulquiorra, His mask now had a vertical stripes over both eyes, covered his head entirely and had two horns protruding from it on either side of his forehead, His hair had grown into a waist length mane, His body was white and he had a hollow hole in the middle of his chest where Ulquiorra had twice placed the hole before. From the hole radiated six black lines that all went up towards his shoulders the two closest to his neck joined up with the stripes on his facial mask. His hands now had talons on the end and were hollow white, Ichigo's entire skin had been replaced with the White bone substance that made up his mask. He wore the tattered remains of the Bankai Shihakusho that he had when he fought Ulquiorra, but instead of being black with a white Obi sash, it was white with a black obi sash.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, but he knew now how to use all his hollow powers: Cero, Negacion, Cero Oscuras, Grand Ray Cero, Sonido, High-speed regeneration and how to open a Garganta. Before he could do anything two adjuchas class Menos Grande attack him and he destroyed and devoured both on instinct before he realized what he was doing. He felt sick, not physically, but at the fact he had just eaten souls. He ran off in a random direction not knowing what would be in store as he ran.

_Seven Weeks Later - Soul Society_

Almost two months earlier Ichigo Kurosaki had been abducted, taken to Hueco Mundo and turned into a Vasto Lorde Arrancar. A month after being abducted Soul Society noticed he was missing, a week after that his head-less corpse had been discovered in the forest clearing by Stealth Force patrollers, Now two weeks later they had to face the facts, now that a thorough search of the Research and Development Departments computers revealed the massive spike of Reiatsu consistent with a Cero being fired and a Garganta being opened. Ichigo Kurosaki was declared eaten by a Hollow of extreme power and a task force was sent to hunt this hollow down. The task force consists of three captains and eight lieutenants plus two seated officers. The Captains are Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki, the Lieutenants are Isane Kotetsu, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi, Yachiru Kusajishi and Rukia Kuchiki. They are accompanied by Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa with them are Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida are also going to avenge their friend, little do they know how much their mission will fail!

_Hueco Mundo._

Ichigo had gotten used to existing in his current form, he was getting close to Los Noches when something happened that would change everything, He saw the Garganta open and when the strike force jumped out he watched them start looking around, then he had an idea, if he attacks and acts like a hollow they could purify him and allow his spirit to enter the Soul Society.

A hellish scream full of bloodthirsty intent was heard by the strike force just after they exited the Garganta, before they knew it a hollow was attacking them, A powerful hollow by the amount of Reiatsu it was releasing, When Ishida saw it he swore and Orihime gasped one word that they all heard "Kurosaki".

Rukia turned to her and screamed "What did you say?"

Ishida looked at Rukia in pity and then explained "When he fought Ulquiorra Ichigo died and a new hollow form awoke and attacked Ulquiorra, when Ulquiorra broke the mask Ichigo returned to normal, But this is different."

Rukia frowned "How?"

Ishida looked directly at Ichigo and said "He isn't attacking, He's just standing there, The hollow would have attacked straight away. I think there's something different about him."

"Correct" Grimmjow's shout rang out a second before he attacked with a Grand Ray Cero, Before the captains could even react Ichigo deflected it with his bare hands.

"Impossible! You couldn't be!" Grimmjow began before Ichigo's hand severed his right arm, without a problem.

**"What's Impossible? Grimmjow"** Ichigo asked in a barely recognizable hollow voice.

Grimmjow standing up trying to staunch the bleeding from where his right arm used to be replied "You couldn't have evolved to a Vasto Lorde before me!"

Rukia and the rest of the strike force shuddered at those words.

Ichigo laughed **"I didn't evolve. When you tore out my Chain of Fate, I became my hollow self without losing my humanity and was reborn as a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, from the very beginning!"** Ichigo then pointed his head forwards toward Grimmjow with the tips of the horns facing him, Then energy began to gather between the horns Grimmjow screamed in defiance when Ichigo said **"Cero"** and unleashed his power. In an instant Grimmjow was destroyed and Los Noches behind him was nearly wiped out of existence by his attack.

The strike force was then swamped by millions of hollows who surged out of the sand due to being attracted by the Reiatsu of the Shinigami, The Shinigami had their backs to the wall when Ichigo obliterated some hollows to clear a space then he opened a Garganta, The Strike force ran for the Garganta, before Rukia could get through two Gillians blocked her way and were about to attack, Ichigo grabs Rukia and Jumps out the way. The Garganta seals itself before the Strike Force can rescue Rukia.

Ichigo with Rukia under his arm uses Sonido to escape the army of hollows, as none of them can keep up with Ichigo's speed.

_And so Ends the First Chapter, What will happen now the Rukia is stuck in Hueco Mundo with Ichigo who is now a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, Will she be able to save his soul, or will Rukia be forced to purify him?_

_Please Review and tell me what you think. - dragonsong2795_


	2. Chapter 2: Ending

_The Second chapter of 'The Trials of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki' Is finally here, I'm afraid this is going to be a two-shot, as I'm going to end the story here, possibility of a sequel exists but if I do make one it'll have to wait a while. Be Prepared to cry._

**Disclaimer: **Bleach Isn't Mine.

**Chapter 2:** Heaven Bound

As Ichigo ran across the sands of Hueco Mundo holding Rukia he eventually knew what was going to happen, Unfortunately the massive amount of hollows reacting with the reiatsu of the Shinigami captains had caused a seal to form over Hueco Mundo trapping him and Rukia there for up to a month.

When he told Rukia of this she was resolute and didn't worry whatever happened she was determined to get Ichigo back to being a Shinigami. She talked with him about his life as a human and asked him things she had never asked before, like How he met Chad as she never found out, What his early years were like, when he started to see spirits and finally she asked "Ichigo, did you ever hate me for making you a Shinigami?" Rukia asked trying not to show the fear on her face.

Ichigo's hand grabbed her chin and lifted her head so she faced his eyes, in which Rukia could see the same old Ichigo and he replied "Never, not of even one second did I hate you for what happened, I instead want to thank you! without you I would have had an aimless life with nothing to make it worthwhile, you gave me direction and hope along with your powers, I'll never forget that as long as I live, even after I die I will remember what you did for me. It'll never be forgotten by my soul for the rest of eternity, It is a bond between us that can never be broken no matter what, even if I die my soul will find yours through eternity, I will never hate you Rukia ever."

Rukia was stunned at what he just said and did reply, her mind was in overdrive for now she finally knew what he thought of her and exactly how he felt. Rukia felt a great burden lift from her heart and in the depths of her soul, Sode no Shirayuki smiled for Ichigo's words had given Rukia the hope and energy to walk forwards, She smiled as she knew Rukia would now grow stronger and eventually become strong enough to stand next to Ichigo... and Zangetsu.

As the month wore on the reiatsu disintegrated enough to allow communication and with it bad news from Kisuke Urahara "I'm sorry Rukia, but there is no cure for Kurosaki, he has become a hollow and that can never be reversed. I'm sorry"

Rukia felt tears welling up when she heard Ichigo say "There is a way but I'm not going to risk it until I can open a Garganta to get Rukia out of here."

_4 Days later_

Ichigo smiled under his mask, It was finally time, he could get Rukia out of here and she could go home, he knew what he was going to do was dangerous but it was the only way.

"Rukia, it's time for you to go home!" He said and Rukia looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Ichigo opened the Garganta and faced her saying "Now I'll reveal how you can turn me back. First draw Sode no Shirayuki and go into Shikai." Rukia did as he asked and wondered what he was doing.

Ichigo smiled "Now fill her with your Reiatsu"

Rukia did so finally grasping what he was going to do, he was going to repeat the procedure that made him into a Shinigami in the first place. Before Rukia could react Ichigo grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and stabbed her into his heart.

Rukia thought it was going to work until she saw his hands start to disintegrate and she realized he was dying. "NOOOOO" Rukia cried as Ichigo began to fade, from behind her Byakuya had come out the Garganta to collect Rukia, Ichigo leaned close to her ear and whispered

"I love you Rukia, Always have and Always will, I'm sorry for tricking you, this was the only way. See you in the next life remember, we are bound together and will never be apart for long" Ichigo then kissed Rukia gently on the lips before he slowly faded into nothingness.

The Deserts of Hueco Mundo saw Rukia's heartfelt tears as they rained from her eyes and they heard her mournful cries as they filled the desert air, The Hollow all howled almost as if they too were mourning Ichigo's passing. Byakuya lifted up the tear stained form of his sister and entered the Garganta which closed behind them, Kisuke having heard all this over the soul phone gently closed the phone, The Captains and Lieutenants in the room with them were all silent as they mourned the passing of Ichigo Kurosaki.

_South Rukongai, District 78 Inuzuri._

A orange haired man woke up and looked around in front of him where three graves, as he read the weathered writing on the graves he saw Rukia's and Renji's names. Ichigo smiled and headed off on an adventure, looking for something interesting. And on that day Inuzuri became home to the hero of the Winter War, who wandered far and wide becoming famous and eventually reuniting with a certain violet eyed Shinigami, But that is another tale.

**The End**

_I will admit I had trouble not crying while writing this chapter, It was the most emotional chapter I have ever written. Please Review and tell me what you think of my first drama and if you want me to write the sequel. first time I've ever killed a main character._

_- dragonsong2795_


End file.
